deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Spyro the Dragon in the 91st episode of Death Battle, Crash VS Spyro. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe (Completed) * Crash vs Diddy (Completed) * Bubsy the Bobcat Vs. Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Croc * Crash Bandicoot vs. Donkey Kong (Completed) * Jak and Daxter VS Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Mario (By Tonygameman) * Crash Bandicoot VS Master Chief * Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Completed) * Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman * Crash Bandicoot Vs Sash Lilac * Crash Bandicoot vs Shantae (Completed) * Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot (Completed) * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog (Completed) * Crash Bandicoot VS. SpongeBob SquarePants * Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon (Completed Fanon Version) * Crash Bandicoot VS Stitch * Crash Bandicoot vs Taz * TY vs. Crash * Crash Bandicoot vs. Vinsmoke Sanji (by TheDragonDemon) Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Completed) With Spyro * Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Bonk * Conker * Deadpool * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Leone (Akame Ga Kill!) * NiGHTS (SEGA) * Mega Man * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * PaRappa The Rapper * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Pepsiman * Ripto (Spyro) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) * Wolverine History Originally just a normal eastern barred bandicoot, Crash was captured by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. N. Brio in attempts to make him the general of their army composed of mutated and hypnotised animals. Crash however, it turns out was immune to hypnotisation and managed to escape their lair by jumping out their window. After waking up on the beach of an island, Crash realized that his girlfriend Tawna was still in the clutches of Cortex and quickly began his journey across several islands to save her, which he managed to do, however, Tawna eventually dumped Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo, an enemy of Crash's. Over the years, Crash stopped Cortex many more times, from shrinking the planet to hypnotising animals into becoming monsters. Crash has stopped it all with help from his sister Coco, his adopted brother Crunch, his adopted father Aku Aku and even N. Brio himself. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5 ft/1.5 cm * Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Nationality: Australia * Conversation Status: Endangered * Mutated by Dr. Neo Cortex & Nitrus Brio * Adopted by Aku Aku * Expert driver * Likes dancing and pancakes Skills *Cyclone Spin *Crash Dash *Super Body Slam *Death Tornado *Rocket Jump *Mojo *Norris Roundhouse *Triple Dragon Arsenal *Copter-Pak *Jetpack *Glider *Jet Board *Firefly *Space Motorcycle *Fruit Bazooka *Mech Suit Feats *Climbed Stormy Ascent *Withstood a 2 megaton crash *Outran a 25 mph bear *Threw an 8 ton boulder *Stunned a titan with one kick *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Defeat Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Mecha-Bandicoot & Uka Uka Death Battle Info (Fanon) ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE (SANS OTHER STUFF WHICH WERE ADDED BY USERS ON THIS WIKI). PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background * Gender: Male * Height: 5 ft | 37 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Age: 13 * Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Birthplace: Wumpa Islands * Residence: N. Sanity Island * Occupation: Protector of the Universe * Alias: The Blunder from Down Under, Big Brother (by Coco Bandicoot), The Bandicoot, Willie the Wombat (prototype and early design) Physicality *Strength **Casually breaks wooden boxes extremely easily with Spin Attack. **His Body Slam can break wooden crates heavily reinforced with steel, which are normally unbreakable by his Spin Attack. **Can throw Wumpa fruits so high into the air they don't come back down for a decent amount of time (Crash 1). **Powerful enough to hurt large creatures like Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong. ***Tiny is capable of destroying stone pillars and breaking metal walls with his physical strength. **Could hit and launch boulders hard enough to destroy them (Crash 1). ***Said boulders injure Koala Kong in his boss fight. ***They weigh around 8 tons. **Incapacitated a mutated Nitrus Brio with only 3 hits who can shake the entire room (Crash 1). **Accidentally smashed through Cortex's window when he escaped (Crash 1). **Can lift two large blocks of stone over his head (Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage). **Spun lions away once (Crash 3: Warped). **Threw a Wumpa fruit with enough force to send N. Gin's mech spinning out of control and then explode, sending him flying into outer space (Crash 2). **Can throw Cortex, a fully grown man, across a gap over his head (Twinsanity). **Bited Cortex on his head (Manga). **Body-slammed and spun books while cleaning them (Manga). **He can carry a few boxes with his nose (Manga). **Managed to get out from under a 100-ton weight (Manga). **Body-slammed Cortex constantly a few times (Manga). **Pulled Komodo Moe who is stuck in a hole (Manga). **Pulled a giant tree when locked up with pure force (Manga). **Destroyed an ice wall which holds a Crystal inside it by using his Spin Attack (Manga). **Dug a deep hole in the icy ground by spinning (Manga). **Cut through a net trap with his Spin Attack (Manga). **Threw a small metal device a great distance and with extreme precision (Titans). **Able to stun a very large titan with a single kick (Titans/Mind Over Mutant). **Can hit Cortex's mech with enough force to send it flying into the air (Titans). **Able to lift and throw a solid concrete block, as well as a TNT crate (Crash Bash). **Picked up Crunch and slammed him on the ground over and over again (Mind over Mutant). **Comparable to some Skylanders (specifically other Senseis) such as Wolfgang who split the moon in half (Skylanders: Imaginators). **Took down Kaos with his Spin Attack (Skylanders Academy). **In Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, defeated Fake Crash and destroyed the Cortex Matrix Chamber which can tear islands apart by sending bad rhythms across them (Skylanders: Imaginators). *Speed **Can spin with enough speed to float off the ground. **Outruns a boulder rolling after him (Crash 1). **Able to outrun a triceratops, that can surpass 30 km/h (Crash 3: Warped). **Capable of dodging Lo-Lo's lightning attacks (Wrath of Cortex). **Can dodge, crawl under and jump around lasers (Wrath of Cortex). **Can dodge lasers from N. Gin's mech (Crash 2). **Can keep up with Cortex who dodged Madame Amberly's lightning attacks without his hoverboard (Twinsanity). **Capable of outrunning/dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds (Crash: The Huge Adventure/XS). **Dodged Pinstripe's and his minions' gunfire (Crash 1). **Dodges electricity from Cortex's machines (Crash 1). **Can bypass N. Tropy's magnetic blasts (Crash 3: Warped). **Can dodge fire from a flamethrower (Crash 3: Warped). ***Dingodile's fire moves at over 130 miles per hour. **Can catch up with N. Trance who flew to another time (Crash 2: N-Tranced). **Outran a warthog (Manga). **Can keep up with Komodo Joe (Manga). **Dodged an incoming ice beam (Titans). **Can dodge exploding rockets from the sky (Titans). **Dodged lightning from voodoo enemies who create small clouds (Titans). **Can dodge electricity and lightning from Ee-Lectric titan (Titans). **Outran a giant polar bear chasing him (Crash 2/Manga). ***Polar bears can reach speeds of up to 25 miles per hour. **Kept track of N. Brio's laser when it fired into Cortex's space station (Crash 2). **With Jetpack, can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's pace (Crash 2). ***It was calculated to reach sub-relativistic speeds by comparing it to the meteor's speed. ***Also hits Cortex while piloting his jetpack of equal speed. **His kart was fast enough to keep up with Oxide's ship which flied from outer space to Earth in 4-6 seconds (Team Racing). **Piloted a spaceship that keeps up with Oxide's ship while flying through space (Bash). **Can be enhanced with Crash Dash power-up (See below). *Durability **Able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting. **Can survive being hit by boulders (despite being crushed by them). **Has survived excessive electrocution multiple times. **Survived being thrown several islands away (Cartoon). **Survived falling off a mountain (Cartoon). **Survived an extremely high fall from the highest tower in Cortex Castle, before waking up on the shore of N. Sanity Beach, which is two islands away (Crash 1). **Spun through boulders hurled at him by Koala Kong (Crash 1). **Survives a large number of boxes falling onto his head with enough force to pummel him to the ground and gets right back up (Crash 1). **Face-tanked asteroids in an asteroid belt and was perfectly fine (Crash 2) **Can survive being completely cut in half (Crash 3). **After he survived the fall for the highest spot of a ship and after escaping from a walrus, he tanked an massive explosion made by many/27 TNT crates that launched him very far away without injuring him (Twinsanity). ***Assuming they were filled to the brim with gunpowder means the entire explosion inputs over 17.5 tons of TNT. **Fought Cortex while rolling down a large cavern and was perfectly fine (Twinsanity). **Survived being attacked by a giant bird (Boom Bang). **Survived falling out of the window of a large tower (Boom Bang). **Survived the Titanic (Boom Bang). **Survived standing in lava from a volcano (Boom Bang). **Survived the explosion of a Nitro crate (Boom Bang). **Survived a fall from above the clouds (Boom Bang). **Survived a volcanic eruption that was powerful enough to send him above the clouds and then fell through the roof of a plane without a scratch (Boom Bang). **Can breathe in space somehow as seen in some of the levels. **Survived being set on fire (Manga). **Survived swallowing a Power Crystal whole (Manga). **After pretending a Power Crystal was candy, broke a ton of his teeth and wasn't in too much pain (Manga). **Fell off of a cliff and smashed into the ground head-first with enough force to make it crack (Manga). **Fell of a mountain with enough force to smash under the ground, having his upper body buried (Manga). **Tanked an point-blank explosion several times his size (Manga). **Survived having a log shoved down his throat by Aku Aku (Manga). **Survived a 100-ton weight falling on top of him (Manga). **Survived being caught in just a few traps (Manga). **Has a jet board banged on his head (Manga). **Survived getting his neck stretched several feet (Manga). **Survived a large ice wall collapsing on top of him (Manga). **Survived being eaten by a large venus fly trap (Manga). **Survived being frozen into an ice cube (Manga/Japanese). **Got his face punched by a monkey (Manga). **Has been roasted on fire by Aku Aku (Manga). **Survived being flattened by a massive boulder and hitting a plane with enough force to squash him flat, getting up like it was nothing (Manga/Boom Bang). **Survived a boulder hitting him in the back of his head (Japanese). **Survived an explosion that covered him in ashes (Japanese). **Survived getting crushed under a rolling stone (Japanese). **Survived Coco blowing him up with her computer (Japanese). **Survived an atmospheric re-entry while he was inside of Cortex's space station without injured after it fell to Earth (Mind over Mutant). ***Is calculated to be worth over 2 million tons or 2 megatons of TNT. **Can be enhanced by using one or two Aku Aku masks (see below). *Agility **Can evade the attacks of Tiny Tiger and fend off a wave of attacking lions (Crash 3: Warped). **Climbed the outside of a castle while raining, despite the obstacles and traps (Crash 1). **A jump spin allows him to clear great distances with no outside help. *Stamina **Said that he has enhanced stamina and this is very evident throughout the games. **Very rarely shows tiredness after long battles. **Isn't tired after beating levels/bosses. ***With the exception of Crash 1, where he wipes his head of sweat at the end of stages. **Can do a tall jump from a running slide tackle. **His amazing stamina could be explained by how often he sleeps, possibly making up for all the work with relaxation. *Intelligence **Is a very skilled driver, able to masterfully operate cars, planes, ride animals, jetpacks, giant robots and even more complex vehicles. **Is an expert marksman. ***With the knowledge of operating vehicles, Crash can be quite offensive with them, and their weapons. ***Can operate the tornado tops of his plane. ***Good at shooting things with his Mech Suit. ***Even when immobilized, Crash can shoot very well with his Fruit Bazooka. ***Good at shooting things with Mecha-Bandicoot. **Used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard twice and masterfully skated down massive canyons/glaciers despite the ridiculous amount of hazards, showing his intelligence and quick-thinking (Twinsanity). **Will attempt to analyze his opponent to discover a weakness or pattern, and then exploit it in a 1-on-1 battle. **Piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly and defeated the Evil Twins' death-bot. This further shows just how intelligent and resourceful Crash really is in times of danger (Twinsanity). **Wrote his life story named The Color Orange to a film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season (Team Racing). **He has shown to be quite smart in certain ways that wouldn't be expected of him, like being a skilled mechanic (Boom Bang). **Was even smart enough to create a rocket (Manga). **Is one of the Senseis in Skylands, able to train Brawler Imaginators (Skylanders: Imaginators). Powers & Abilities *Spin Attack **Crash's main method of attack **Crash twists his body, then spins at high speed on one leg to attack enemies **Can break wooden crates **Can move whilst spinning **Can spin at speeds so great that he can float in the air for a short period of time for a long jump or a slow descent **Can reflect projectiles like plasma blasts from Cortex's laser pistol (Crash 1) **Can also spin with enough speed to drill into the ground **Can be enhanced into Death Tornado Spin (see below) **Spinning too much makes him dizzy for seconds, leaving him open ***Though in some games, he has demonstrated mastery of his spin attack to the degree where he can spin for however long he wants without getting dizzy, such as in Titans thanks to an upgrade and Tag Team Racing *Slide **Can slide on the ground for greater speed **Goes under obstacles **Trips and sends enemies flying away **Can even slide to the point where he can beat bosses before they attack **Can jump in the middle of a slide to jump even greater distances **Can be enhanced into Super Slide (see below) *Body Slam **Also called "Belly Flop" and "Body Press" **Able to break steel crates which can't be broken with a Spin Attack **Can be enhanced into Super Charged Body Slam (see below) *Spin Punch (Cut Move; Twinsanity) **Performs a spinning forward punch **Has the equal power of the bombs that Cortex throws in his boss fight **Makes platform pieces drop out of the Mecha-Bandicoot's arena if used here *Flying Kick (Cut Move; Twinsanity) **Performs a flying kick that came out of the slide jump **Has the same power as Spin Punch *Stomp Kick (Cut Move; Twinsanity) **Stomps down with his foot while in the air *Super Knee Drop Hang (Cut Move; Twinsanity) **Performs a knee drop on an enemy *Five to Life (Skylanders: Imaginators) **Has the ability to revive himself 5 times after dying *Digging **Can dig underground at extreme speeds **Can use this to hide from enemies **Even when he is underground, Crash can still spin-attack into enemies *Climbing **Is an incredibly good and fast climber, able to scale walls at high speeds **Is able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds. **On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off. **Climbed Stormy Ascent. *Insane Athleticism **Is incredibly athletic, capable of pulling off insane jumps, flips and some impressively parkour skills **Jumped so high he flew above the clouds onto an plane *Mind Control Immunity **Has shown to be immune to mind control as the Cortex Vortex failed to turn him evil **Even when Crash tried to put a mind-controlling NV headset on, it electrocuted him instead *Mojo Magic **A magical substance that Titans are made up of **Crash can use it to perform a variety of attacks and build up energy **When titans are taken down, they eject mojo that Crash can collect **Crash can upgrade himself and titans with the power mojo, from physical upgrades to new abilities *Toon Force **Thanks to his cartoony nature, Crash has displayed the ability of toon force on many occasions, some advantages to this include: ***Healing Factor ****Has a fast-paced healing factor that allows him to regenerate from a pile of ashes in seconds ***Squash and Stretch ****Can be flattened, stretched and many other things of the sort ***Skin Shedding ****Can make his skin come off like glass ***Crying ****When Crash is sad, he can create a river with his tears Power-Ups *Death Tornado Spin **Allows Crash to spin longer **Can float across long pits for a short period of time *Super Slide **Allows Crash to slide even faster and further than he could before *Super Charged Body Slam **Increases the radius of Crash's body slam ***Two to three crates in distance **Can blow Nitro Crates up without getting hurt *Double Jump **Allows Crash to jump off of thin air at the top of his jump for impressive aerial maneuvering **Later appears as a normal power *Crash Dash **Allows Crash to run/sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does *Sneak Shoes **Also called "Tip Toe" **Allows Crash to tiptoe with enough stealth that it doesn't even activate Nitro crates when he's on top of them *Rocket Jump **Allows Crash to soar/jump vertically high enough to reach high areas **Can burst through any crates he comes in contact ***Except iron crates Weapons & Equipment *Fruit Bazooka **A bazooka that shoots Wumpa fruits at foes **Is strong enough to destroy large futuristic robots **Can also shoot out rockets if Crash wishes *Jetpack **Allows Crash to travel at high speeds in space **Also used it in other cases, like taking down blimps **Is incredibly fast, being able to reach escape velocity **Can use his Spin Attack and Wumpa Bazooka while using a jetpack **Can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's pace *Copter Pack (Wrath of Cortex) **Is similar to Jetpack, while slower **Is easier to maneuver, like for going through rings **Even used it to beat Evil Coco *Yo-Yo **Though not as a weapon, Crash can use it on his Sky-Chi to ensnare enemies around him (Skylanders: Imaginators) **If runs out of time or doesn't hit any enemies, Crash will ensnare himself for a second, but frees himself quick *Crystals **Can use Power Crystals to create a temporary protective shield around himself **Have shown to have planet/solar system levels of power before, so that is likely the durability of this sield *Water Gears **Scuba gear that can be used to go to the deepest reaches of the ocean **A submarine can shoot missiles and drop mines to kill enemies that are below him (Wrath of Cortex) **The submergible works similarly to the sub, but is more mobile and smaller (Crash 3: Warped) ***However, it is unable to drop mines under it **Has diving gear that allows him to walk around underwater as if he was on land (Boom Bang) *Missiles (Bash) **Can shoot missiles at foes **Stuns other players for seconds *Homing Energy Orb (Bash) **Homes in on enemies **Can be shot 3 times *Sonic Ring (Bash) **Surrounds Crash with blue soundwaves for a brfief period of time **Has only one shot *Hover Boots (Bash) **Allows Crash to move freely in any direction by hovering around *Pogo Stick **Can travel at great speeds and tank missile blasts **Can colour the ground like Q*Bert **Has a speed boost with the speed shoes **Is able to shoot electrical beams and keep up with Cortex's jetpack while it's hovering *Torch (Japanese) **Can be used to light up dark areas such as caves *Electric Shield (Boom Bang) **Two electric lasers that shoot to protect Crash from danger *Chained Shot-Put Ball **A extremely heavy ball that Crash can throw at extreme speeds *Slingshot (Boom Bang) **A slingshot that Crash has impressive aim with **Can be used to shoot enemies far away *Baseball Bat **A bat that can be used for playing baseball **Self-explanatory *Mallet **Used to beat up Cortex and chase down Aku Aku (Manga) **Used to let a dragon out of a cage (Boom Bang) **Another much bigger one that is used for a whack-a-mole like game (Boom Bang) **Can create shockwaves and is strong enough to damage enemies *Barrel of Gunpowder (Bash) **Used to make trails of flames behind Crash to take out enemies chasing him *Telescope (Manga) **Allows Crash to see even longer distances *Boxing Gloves (Manga/Titans) **Can use these to punch enemies with extra force *Balloons (Boom Bang) **Used to hit birds **Can blow into a balloon enough to make it several times the size of an island *Travel Pass **Allows Crash to teleport without the aid of Aku Aku *Frogzooka (Cut; Landed) **A weapon that takes the form of a sack-like bazooka with a frog head **Sticks its tongue to an enemy before pulling them into the bag *Boombat (Cut; Landed) **A melee weapon **Used to hit a stone to get Dingodile's attention *Glow Top (Cut; Landed) **Has the ability to stun enemies **Can create light in dark areas *Fertilizer Gun (Cut; Landed) **Can spray fertilizer **Makes plant grow fast to access new areas or to possibly recreate the environment which Cortex destroyed *Bottle Rocket-Launcher (Cut; Landed) **Shoots bottle rockets at enemies *Lab Grow Fist (Cut; Landed) **A glove power-up that increases Crash's size *Gloves (Cut; Landed) **Glove power-ups that vary in looks and powers such as: ***Brown Glove ****Power is unknown, but seems to have a screwdriver to come out one of its fingers ***Green Glove ****Is scaly and clawed, but its power is unknown ***Purple Glove ****Can shoot webs similarly to Spider-Man's *Speed Shoes (Mind over Mutant) **Makes Crash's feet glow **Can double his speed for a brief period of time *Aku Aku Emblem (Titans) **Once collected, Crash's foot flows a hew of light blue **Gains the strength to one-shot even the strongest titans and a speed boost *The Makeanotherinator **A machine that was created by Cortex **Makes an exact clone (with minor colour difference) of anything or anyone he wants, including himself **Made a giant army of multi-coloured clones of himself Crates *Crash often uses signature boxes in combat, mostly throwing them at foes, though he can use them in other ways and some crates give him special abilities such as: **Bounce Crates ***Allows Crash to bounce even higher ***Lasts for a few bounces before breaking ***Arrow crates last as many jumps as Crash wishes **TNT Crates ***Upon pressing the top of these crates, they will explode 3 seconds later ***Big TNT's explosion has a larger radius and it flashes after each second instead of counting until it explodes ***Detonator Crate blows up nearby explosive crates by spinning its handle and hitting the bottom if spun or jumped on **Nitro Crate ***More aggressive than the TNT crate ***Explodes once one has touched it **Nitro Switch Crate ***Allows Crash to blow up all the Nitro crates in the area at once **Freeze Crate ***Allows Crash to freeze all enemies in the area in their tracks **Feather Crate ***Acts similarly to Aku Aku ***Allows Crash to take extra damage **POW Crate (Cut; Crash 1) ***If spun, the crate unleashes several small fireworks that breaks the surrounding crates and enemies ***Crash cannot be hurt by this crate **Invisibility Crate ***Gives Crash the ability to turn himself completely invisible for a brief period of time ***Also becomes intangible, being protected and untouchable by lasers ***Allows Crash to move around undetected Armor/Costumes *Turtle Shell **A durable shell with spikes to protect Crash from enemies **Turtle shells have also shown to be quite bouncy *Snow Gear **Has this when in incredibly cold environments *Titan Costumes **Costumes that Crash can wear to help himself take down titans **Can one-shot a titan if he wears a costume of a said titan Vehicles *Go-Kart (Team Racing/Nitro Kart) **Used for racing **Is capable of keeping up with Nitrous Oxide's ship, which was fast enough to fly from outer space to Earth in about 4-6 seconds **Can make use of the following variety of items such as: ***Tracking Missiles ****Fires a tracking missile which locks onto the closest driver near Crash ****When juiced up, the missile moves faster and is more accurate ***Bowling Bombs ****Throws rolling bowling-ball bombs in-front or behind Crash ****Explodes when it hits something ****Is strong enough to blow up karts, and can harm the final boss Emperor Velo in Nitro Kart ****When juiced up, the bomb has a bigger blast radius, able to send up to three or more drivers flying ***Power Shields ****The green shield protects Crash from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated ****Bounces enemies off when hit ****Will disappear after a few seconds ****Can fire the shield like a bomb ****When juiced up, the shield is now blue and lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb ***Explosive Crates ****Places a TNT crate onto the track, and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head ****After three seconds the crate will explode, slowing the player up. ****The player can hop enough times to shake the crate off ****When juiced up, the Nitro crate appears instead of the TNT crate and explodes on impact if another player drives into it ***N. Brio's Beakers ****Drops or fires a red beaker which when a driver hits it will spin out of control ****When juiced up, the beaker is red. If hit, a black cloud will appear above the player and slow them ***N. Tropy's Clock ****Can be used to slow down time alongside other racers ****Also blurs the vision of opponents' as well ****When juiced up, the effect lasts longer ***Extra Turbo ****Used to boost forward for few seconds ****Able to flatten other racers if near them ****When juiced up, is longer and a little faster ***Warp Orb ****Fires a giant orb which targets all racers on the center of the track ****Always targets the racer in 1st place ****When juiced up, no any change. Except if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you ***Super Engine ****Is used for speeding up the racer's kart during races and battles ****When juiced up, the boost lasts longer ***Static Orb ****When placed onto the track, a orb serves as an obstacle ****If a racer manages to run into one, their kart will momentarily spin out and their current item that they are carrying will be randomly switched ****When juiced up, the orb will receive a power boost and locks onto the nearest kart. If the orb hits a kart, the racer will spin out for a longer period of time and also start to shift in the opposite direction, also losing their current item ***Red Eye Missile ****Unlike Homing Missiles, the Red Eye Missile comes with a remote control and a video monitor ****Like them, however, the Red Eye Missile explodes on-contact and sends the player's target into a killer tumble ****When juiced up, the explosion of the Red Eye Missile becomes bigger and the missile is easier to steer ***Ice Mine ****Can be placed on the ground or be throwed ahead ****Anyone who hits a mine will spin out and be surrounded by an ice cube which causes them to move as if they were on a slippery surface ****When juiced up, it will change to a purple ice mine and an ice cube will last longer before melting ***Tornado Top ****The tornado chases after the racer in first place and sucks them up ****Any other racers caught up in it will be caught in a smaller tornado ****When juiced up, the tornado will move faster ***Invisibility Crate ****When using this, a racer and his/her kart cannot be seen by opponents during a race and even homing weapons can't see players without indication of an opponent's target ****However, just because players can't be seen doesn't mean they cannot be hit ****In Nitro Kart, is used for stealing flags and sneak attacks though players will see a shadow of the invisible character ****When juiced up, the invisibility lasts slightly longer ***Voodoo Doll (Cut; Nitro Kart) ****Surrounds Crash with a bright aura and generates a Team Frenzy-like affect ***Aku Aku/Uka Uka ****Aku Aku or Uka Uka circles around the racer's kart, granting them invincibility as a shield ****Travels faster and will not lose any Wumpa Fruit ****Can also knock into other racers ****When juiced up, lasts a little bit longer and moves faster *Tag Team Racing Karts **Has 3 different cars all of different "tiers": ***Trikee ****Crash's Tier 1 car ****Is the one Crash uses in the story mode and is the only one available from the start ***Yellow Horde ****Crash's Tier 2 car ****Can be gained after collecting eggs ***Crikey ****Crash's Tier 3 car ****Can be gained by collecting 3 power crystals and giving them to "Chick" **The cars have shown the speed to maneuver around lasers, perform stunts and can fuse with other vehicles to gain even more power ***Once fused, Crash's kart can shoot explosive Wumpa fruits ***It can also perform a massive speed boost ***Crash can throw chickens at his foes and they somehow can take down other cars **In the mobile phone version, Crash has access to more stuff such as a rocket and an Aku Aku mask that sticks onto the back of his car *Jet Board (Crash 2) **Can be used to glide along water **Crash can also perform neat tricks while riding a board **Can escape mini whirlpools **Can increase the speed with it's dash ability *Magic Carpet **Allows Crash to get across small gaps **Can also shoot lasers from his head to beat Evil Crunch *Various Mech Suits **Crash has a few/a lot of mechs like: ***The first mech can shoot Wumpa fruits and spray water which took down Crunch powered by Py-Ro (Wrath of Cortex) ***Nina's giant spider mech that's as powerful as Crash's titans (Titans) ***One can move boxes around (Boom Bang) ***Has one that can be used for hand-to-hand combat against other mechs and robots (Boom Bang) *Biplane (Warped) **Used this in World War 1 scenarios for aerial dogfights **Has a small machine gun attached on it **Can shoot bullets that are strong enough to take down bigger planes *Firefly (Wrath of Cortex) **Appears similar to the actual firefly **Fires homing missiles/bombs which locks onto enemies **Is strong enough to destroy ships and durable enough to tank volcanic eruptions *Minecart **Moves at high speeds and is capable of functioning with only one set of wheels still on the track (Wrath of Cortex) **Can one-shot titans just by hitting them (Titans) *Jeep (Wrath of Cortex) **Used to drive around jungles **Is fast enough to outrace a stampede/herd of rhinos behind Crash *Glider (Wrath of Cortex) **Almost similar to Biplane **Can destroy gigantic tornado-creating generators **Can take down Lo-Lo and dodge his lightning attacks ***Lo-Lo was powerful enough to create storms and even make lightning fall from the sky *Motorcycle **A bike that can move at high speeds **Can keep up with UFOs and since they're from space, they would have had to enter the earth's atmosphere **Can be upgraded to the Space Motorcycle, which is fast enough to exit the earth's atmosphere in an extremely short amount of time *Cute Little Boat (Titans) **A very small boat that Crash can use to traverse water **Used it to travel across islands *Atlasphere **A giant ball made out of glass **Allows Crash (inside it) to roll around at high speeds similar to a hamster ball **Can hit boulders with enough power to set them a light with blue flames ***It can also make said balls fall on foes like a small meteor shower **Can survive hits from big rock balls at least 5 times **Can crush anything beneath it *Tank (Bash) **Can shoot fireballs **Can drop mines onto the ground **Also shoots spikey balls *Spaceship (Bash) **A spacecraft that is capable of keeping up with Oxide's ship **Fires lasers that are fast enough to hit it ***Are seen moving even faster than Oxide's ship **Has a speed boost fast enough to fly to a planet in an extremely short amount of time *Box-Dropping Plane **Travels at high speeds **Drops massive boxes from the bottom of it *Plane (Boom Bang) **Can shoot bullets that are powerful enough to take down other planes and a large ship *Hovercraft (Bash) **Can deflect large projectiles and send them back at opponents at high speeds **Another one is far more mobile, can shoot missiles and teleport if it goes off-track *Canoe (Boom Bang) **Is good for water travel and is tough enough to tank nitro explosions *Surfboard **Is fast enough to outpace a shark *Mecha-Bandicoot **A 40-foot mechanical version of Crash originally made by Cortex **Was controlled by Doctor N. Gin **Crash was able to get it even when in another dimension **Has an electric brain which has Crash's cerebral patterns programmed into it, which Aku Aku doubts was wise after Crash started sucking on a light bulb that shocked him **Is strong enough to take down the Evil Twins **It is equipped with: ***A giant chainsaw ***Missiles ***Plasma/laser blasts which however, can be deflected Aku Aku *Physicality **Strength ***Can lift up a massive log and shove it down Crash's throat ***Beat up Cortex alongside Crash ***Can physically fight on par with Uka Uka ***While fighting Uka Uka, created large explosions simply by smashing into each other **Speed ***Is capable of keeping up with and circling Crash's kart ***Can keep up with Crash on foot ***Can keep up with Uka Uka, who's fast enough to keep up with Cortex **Durability ***Can survive having a tusk shoved threw his face, a massive hole being put threw his head and a large chunk of his face being cut off ***Survived being nailed to a tree ***Survived being cut in half and was perfectly fine moments later ***Survived the sides of him being torn off ***Survived smashing into Uka Uka with enough force to create explosions ***Survived all four Elementals blasting him simultaneously *Powers/Abilities **Protection ***Grants Crash one/two extra hit points if he breaks an Aku Aku Crate **Teleportation ***Can teleport Crash great distances ***Has teleported himself and Crash intergalactic distances ****Can also do this with other people, so Aku Aku does provide some nice battlefield removal too **Invulnerability ***Can grant Crash temporary invincibility and a speed boost to go along with it ***Any enemy that comes into contact while Crash is in this state will die ***Can break any crates if touched ***Can destroy Nitro crates which has nitroglycerin, the primary ingredient in dynamite explosives which are more powerful in raw force than TNT ***Can literally walk through Nitro crates unfazed, despite the extreme temperatures and incredible shock caused **Telekinesis ***Has the ability to grab and pull things even without arms or legs ***Was able to pull Crash out of the reach of a portal that was strong enough to suck Coco and Crunch **Light Source ***Can glow in the dark in case Crash is in area that is pitch-black **Surf/Skateboard ***Can act as a surfboard or skateboard to help Crash get through areas in less time ***As a skateboard, Crash can use feathers to speed them up even more **Flight ***Crash can also use Aku Aku to fly at extreme speeds ***Like a hoverboard of sorts **Shielding ***Can create a shield around Crash that can take hits from titans ***Or if Crash wants, he can just use him as a regular shield **Titan Creation ***Can create titans with his mind **Laser Beams ***Can shoot lasers from his eyes ***These lasers were equal to Uka Uka's lasers ***Powerful enough to disintegrate Crash **Fire Abilities ***Was able to light a fireplace with his mind **Impressive Building Skills ***Created a trap that trapped Crash **Telepathic Contact ***Can talk to Crash from anywhere through the power of his mind **Sensory Tracking ***Stated he could sense Coco on the Doominator ***The range of this is unknown **Jacking ***Allows Crash to "jack" primitive beasts like titans, controlling them completely wherever he wants ***Large animal needs to be stunned or unconscious to be jacked ****Crash doesn't actually need to knock them out/daze them to use, he just needs to put Aku Aku on their face ***Once jacked, any unique abilities that the creature may have can be used by Crash ***Can also control the minds of anyone (not just mojo-fueled enemies as Crash has jacked Crunch, Cortex and Cortex's mech before) ***Comparable to Uka Uka's who can jack Cortex even when he hadn't drunk a potion and before mojo was ever even a thing Animal Friends *Hog **A pig that Crash can ride and maneuver at high speeds *Baby T **A dinosaur that Crash can ride **It can jump higher and walk through weeds without any issue *Polar **A quick and nimble polar bear that Crash keeps as a pet **Crash usually rides him to get through areas in less time **Polar on his own is capable of damaging Fake Crash or in this case, Cortex in a Crash costume **Polar also pilots a kart in Team Racing, it has all the same weapons and is capable of the same speed feats **He also has a baseball bat and can survive Crash jumping on him so many times that he somehow ejects extra lives and he didn't really seem to care **Polar has a lightning ability, it makes a lightning cloud appear above all foes in an area and zaps them with lightning **Polar also can pass a weight onto other people and makes a 500-pound weight fall on top of them *Dolphin (Bash) **Allows Crash to move swiftly and freely while underwater **Able to keep up with robot sharks and killer whales *Dragon (Bash) **Doesn't breath fire unlike other dragons **Chucks gems instead **Can also perform a slide attack *Bat (Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage) **Can fly very quickly and is very mobile in the air **Crash can use his Fruit Bazooka while riding this animal Titans *Spike **Can use its extremely sharp claws to slash enemies **Can charge at enemies with its spikes all over him **Can even pull spikes from the ground for a surprise attack *Snipe **Shoots up to 4 feather-like projectiles at a time **Can go into an aiming mode, though this does leave the Snipe open to attacks *Goar **Uses its large tusks to slash enemies **Sadly, is rather slow and unable to jump **Can even shake the ground just by walking *Yuktopus **Can spawn other Titans, smack with its tentacles and shoot out a shockwave upon playing its bagpipe that freezes anyone who gets caught in this wave and makes them unable to move for a brief period of time **Can shoot out a devastating laser that will annihilate anything in its path **Crash actually befriends this titan at the end of its boss fight *Rhino Roller **Rolls up into a ball for its attacks **When not rolling however, it is very slow *Shellephant **One of the physically strongest of Crash's titans **Can breath fire from its trunk *Magmadon **Utilizes magma-based attacks such as ejecting lava from the ground **Is also immune to heat and can walk around in lava with no injury *Stench **Utilizes its horrible smells to attack and momentarily blind enemies *Scorporilla **One of the strongest titans out there, mostly relying on brute strength **Has great range with its tail **Can slam with enough power to make large cracks in the ground *Sludge **Utilizes liquid-based attacks, but instead of water, it uses the poisonous sludge that it's made out of to stretch its limbs and even slide across the floor as a puddle **When Crash jacks this titan, he doesn't ride it, but the Sludge vores him instead **Is capable of overpowering Uka Uka himself *Ratcicle **Has the ability to use ice, able to freeze enemies in blocks of ice **Has sharp claws to deliver fast, yet strong attacks **Crash has shown the capability to control Ratcicle without the aid of Aku Aku, instead, he can control it thanks to a remote that also allows him to send it to sleep *Battler **Uses its powerful wings to damage enemies and create cyclones **Is capable of damaging Uka Uka in his mutated form *Ee-Lectric **Has the ability to shoot electricity at enemies **Is also immune to electricity too **Can send lightning down from the sky **Was capable of damaging Uka Uka in his mutated form *Hillibilly Mutant **Is not powerful at all and mroe just good for taking hits from Crash *Doom Monkey **Are armed with large wrenches *Bat Mutant **Gives Crash the ability to fly *Masked Mutant **Not very strong, but it does have a spear **Its mask resembles Aku Aku *Elephant Titan **Is a skillful boxer and very strong *Rabbit Titan **Is incredibly strong, able to one-shot smaller enemies **Also has quite a horrifying face *Gorilla Titan **Its main attack strategy is stomping with its powerful legs **Similar to the Goar *TK **May be physically weak, but is mentally powerful **Not in terms of being smart **Can move things with its mind **Can also flap its arms to temporarily float and shoot small energy balls *Grimly **A ghostly titan **Floating hands give it great-ranged attacks **Can slow down time itself, allowing Crash to take down enemies before they can react *Rhinostrich **Has powerful wings that can be used for strong slashes *Pandebra **Can travel at high speeds **Acts sort of like Polar as Crash can ride this titan *Spider Monkey **Is capable of throwing bananas at foes **Has multiple arms, each of which with sharp spikes instead of hands *Whalephant **Can shoot water from its blowhole with extreme amounts of force **Is able to swim very well compared to other titans *K. Modo **Can fight with its long tongue that burns at extreme heats to take enemies out *Witch Doctor **A mutated parrot that can breath fire *Jawslehoff **Can throw a surfboard with enough force to kill other titans *Joe Blow **Can eject spikes from its head to attack nearby enemies *Armydillo **Can roll around and not even notice thanks to his hard shell and helmet *Plug **An electric-based titan, similar to the Ee-Lectric *Brat **Utilizes sound-based attacks to fight enemies *Bouncer **Can hop much higher than other titans *Spot **Can spin almost as well as Crash himself *Polartooth **Can breath ice to freeze its foes *Tiki M. **Is the heaviest of the titans **Can deliver extremely powerful blows *Porcurilla **Can use its sharp body to attack its foes *Piganna **Has absolutely massive chompers to bite into its foes *Beaver Titan **A strong brute-like titan with a tail that has spikes at the end that can be used for whacking or stabbing **Can create explosions by slamming its butt on the ground *Masked Tiger Titan (Cut) **Has a tiki mask on its face, but what it does is unknown **Has claws that can be used for slashing *Human-like Titan (Cut) **Has a glowing sword that can be used for slashing and stabbing *Monkey Titan (Cut) **Attacks enemies by just simply punching *Anubis-Vicious **Is adept in desert environments **Unaffected by quicksand *Psycho-Mandra **Can utilize telekinetic powers and use its leaves to float *Chimera **Being a fusion of several titans, it could potentially be the strongest titan ever **Has more abilities than any of them: **Can cause tremors, shoot thunder, a green glow that will paralyze its foes, pull spikes from the ground, send sand explosions at foes, shoot orbs that significantly decrease foes' speed, send asteroids from the sky and even create black holes that suck its foes in Feats * Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex multiple times * Defeated N. Tropy who is stated to have the power of space & time and creating time paradoxes just for laughs ** In Warped, without N. Tropy's control over Time Twister Machine, the machine becomes unstable stated by Cortex (even Uka-Uka was a bit afraid) ** Some of N. Tropy's attacks can ignore conventional durability by vaporizing anyone across time and space * Defeated N. Trance, who's origins are stated to come from that of the 5th Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space * Defeated his own evil clone, Fake Crash * Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets ** The Minimizer is powered by Crystals that are stated to prevent the catastrophic solar flux * Has gone on a total of eighteen adventures, or nineteen if Skylanders: Imaginators is counted * Taken down elemental gods which are capable of demolishing cities and crushing mountains, giant robots, inter-dimensional super geniuses, and beat a ruler of an entire galaxy at his own racing tournament **For the Elementals (who are all extremely powerful), Crash fought 3 of them in vehicle (though he took Py-Ro outside of one), took Wa-Wa down physically and even fought all 4 of them simultaneously ***Py-Ro caused a volcanic eruption ***Rok-Ko was powerful enough to make an earthquake that shook an entire island (which's large-scale size you can see here) ***Lo-Lo was powerful enough to create thunder and even lightning storms ***Wa-Wa can manipulate temperature, creating ice balls out of thin air and was powerful enough to make the ice age happen (which was calced at being worth 1.96-196 kilotons of TNT) **Speaking of inter-dimensional super geniuses (The Evil Twins), Crash destroyed their Vice-Versa-Reversa device which was going to absorb all goodness in Crash's dimension and swap all bad stuffs on the 10th Dimension **They also flew to Crash's dimension through the Hyperspace and defeated Aku Aku & Uka Uka easily by immobilizing both of them * Made into as a Brawler Sensei in Skylanders: Imaginators ** Dr. Cortex got the same thing as a Sorcerer Sensei, teaming up alongside him at the time * Impressed Spyro so much he became a fanboy of him (Skylanders Academy) Weaknesses * Somewhat of a loose cannon * Can't swim in water without the use of Scuba Gear * Can often be lazy ** This is usually in his spare time, however, when things get serious he seems to give it his all, to say he sleeps a lot would the understatement of the century Gallery 14162 crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-prev.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Missile User Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Senseis Category:Size Changers Category:Skylanders Category:Sony Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Yo-Yo Wielders Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Hammer Users Category:Bat Wielders